Oh! Doctor
by mercyLokan
Summary: Yata goes to the doctor after being persuaded by Kamamoto to go. Yata wants to know why he's been having really bad cramps lately. Instead of telling him why the doctor shows him why.


Yata sat on the table and played with his fingers while he waited for the doctor to come in. Yata was having really bad cramps and Kamamoto encouraged him to come here. Yata hated the doctors and started to regret even coming here, especially when he heard the door open. A tall man wearing a long white coat came in to greet him. Yata couldn't see his face properly due to the fact that the man was wearing a surgical mask and a white cap with black glasses.

"Good evening." The man greeted him. The masked muffled his voice a bit.

"Yo." Yata responded, nervously.

"May I ask what you're name is?"

"Yata."

"Yata, what?"

"Yata Misaki."

"Misaki," The man repeated.

"Yeah..."

"I like that."

"Um...thank..you?" Yata said, confused by the way he complimented his name.

"Now, where does it hurt?"

"At the lower half of my stomach." He explained, putting his hand on his abdomen to indicate where the pain was coming from. "I've been having really bad cramps lately."

"Are you sexually active?"

"Y-yes" The gingered answered, looking away.

"Could you take off you're shirt please so I can check you're heart rate?"

"Sure." Yata complied, thinking this wasn't as bad as he thought. He toke deep breaths as the doctor listened to his heartbeat with the stethoscope, feeling the cold object against his chest.

"Could you remove you're pants and underwear for me?"

"What! Why?" Yata immediately tensed up after hearing that.

"So I can find the solution to you're problem."

"This was a mistake." Yata said, grabbing his shirt and jumping off the table. He rushed to the door, only to find it locked. "Why is the door locked!?"

"Why don't you come sit back down."

"Screw you."

"You should always listen to the Doctor." He said, standing up and removing his surgical mask along with his cap. "After all, the doctor knows what's best, Mi-sa-ki~."

"Saruhiko!?"

"Come here, Misaki." Fushimi said, wearing one of his sadistic smiles.

"You know I hate doctors."

"You hate me but you keep coming back for more." Fushimi snickered at his own comment.

"You're a different kind of hate, stupid monkey." Misaki turned away trying to cover his now bright red cheeks. "Where's the real doctor anyway?"

"You didn't really think I'd let another man touch my Misaki, did you?" Fushimi smirked, walking over to the ginger. "Misaki's so naive." He said, suddenly grabbing the smaller male by the hair and slamming his head down on the table.

"That hurt! What the hell are you doing, monkey!?" Yata barked, trying to look up at the taller male but was unable to. Do to the fact that his head was still being held in place.

"I told you, I'm finding a solution to your problem." Fushimi pulled Yata's shorts down along with his boxers revealing his posterior. "Does it hurt here to, Misaki?" he asked, sliding his hand between Yata's cheeks.

"Don't! We cant do this here." Yata said, trying to pull himself up but to no avail.

Fushimi ignored him, prodding his entrance with his finger, feeling the ginger tense up. He pushed two fingers past his entrance, stretching his insides, listening and Enjoying his Misaki's sweet moans. Fushimi pulled his finger out once Yata was fully prepared and unzipped his pants, pulling out his half erect member. He stroked it a few times until it was fully erect.

"We cant do this,.. Kamamoto.. is... waiting outside for…me." Yata's breathing was unsteady and his heart was beating rapidly as he felt Fushimi's tip press against his entrance.

"Like I care." Fushimi slammed into him, causing the little ginger to cry out. "Your mine, I'll pound that fact in the very marrow of your bones." He stated, tightening his grip on the boys hair as he thrusted ruthlessly into him.

"Saruhiko!" Yata moaned out. He hoped the room was sound proof. "someone could..ngh..come in."

"Yes, your right." He responded, rapping his free hand around the gingers shaft and started to pump it, using a tight grip. " It would be quite humiliating for you if someone saw you like this, bent over a table and being fucked mercilessly by another man and enjoying every minute of it. Not to mention they could possible have a spare key to open the door. " He snickered.

"...You bastard..." Yata only got more excited knowing that someone could come in at any moment.

"Mi-sa-ki~ did I feel you tighten up just now? Does knowing someone could walk in on us at any time excite you? Ha! Misaki's such a pervert."

"Sh-shut up."

"Misaki, would you make some more lewd noises for me."

Yata granted the taller males request unwillingly as his prostate was being slammed into at rapid speed. His walls were closing in on Fushimi's pulsating member. "I'm going to come!"

"Go ahead then." Fushimi said, biting into the gingers shoulder, leaving behind what he would call a love bite. a few more thrusts hit into his sweet spot and Yata climaxed all over the doctor's table. "Misaki," Fushimi pulled out of the panting male that was trying catch his breath. "get on your knees and open your mouth." He ordered, stroking his dick which was now leaking pre-cum.

Yata did as he was told with no questions asked. He engulfed Fushimi's member until the head hit the back of his throat. Yata gently scraped his teeth down the taller males shaft, earning him a low grunt from the other male before he came into his mouth.

"Why didn't you just finish inside me like you usually do?" Yata asked, wiping his mouth with his arm.

"Let me clean the rest of you up, Misaki." Fushimi smiled, walking towards the glove box.

"Touch me and you die. Just hand me a paper towel. "

"Ah~ And I really wanted to examine Misaki more." He sighed, handing a paper towel to the smaller male. "The reason why I didn't cum inside you is because that's the reason you've been having real bad cramps, because I keep cumming inside you."

"Oh! So all my pain and stress is caused by you, the source to all my problems 'again'." Yata said, as he finished wiping his mouth off and putting his clothes back on. "Whatever, Kamamoto is waiting for me. I have to go."

Yata headed to the door, unlocking and turning the nob but a hand prevented the door from opening it. Confused, Yata turned around to face the raven. "What?"

"Kiss me before you go."

"You act like I'm not going to see you again." Yata sighed before pulling Fushimi down by his coat for a quick peck on the lips. "We do live together, ya know."

* * *

'_I wonder what's taking Yata so long?_' Kamamoto thought.

"Kamamoto!" Yata called.

"Yata-san, what the doctor say?"

"Um...He said... I'll live." Yata answered, eyes glued to his feet."

"Is that it?"

"Um... Yeah." His face was now visibly red. "Let's just get out of here." Yata said as he hurried to the exit.

"Yata-san! wait for me!"

"Misaki's cute~." Fushimi smiled to himself as he watched the two from the corner that he was hiding in.

"Excuse me sir, but do you work here?" One of the nurses asked.

"Well...I..um.."

End.


End file.
